Opiophilos
by MortimerFolchart
Summary: Even if my flesh were to rot, my blood be drained, my bones shattered and my soul eaten by the darkness - as long as she is there, I'll be fine.


Opiophilos

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

Averan. The sad city, Averan. Was once ruled by the greatest man of all times. Asakura Mikihisa who was once simply the boss of a noodle shop had became the creator of the greatest food industry in the city. Wealthier than most nobles. More powerful than dukes. And all of this just happened in 5 years. He was the pillar for the main economy in Averan. Once a small town became a prosperous city. He started international trades, expanded his company in becoming a world wide enterprise. Married a gorgeous wife, a model who had come from the capital and had two sons. His popularity had no bounds, however it came with a price. On his son's 18th birthday, while on the way to his famous _Marie Hachette_ restaurant with his wife for the celebration, they were assassinated. Thus started the war and tragedy of the Asakura family.

Yoh never liked the rain. People ran and knocked past him trying to find shelter. He ducked in time to avoid getting jabbed in the eye by an umbrella. Yoh rounded the corner, into a small dark alleyway. The sudden eerie silence buzzed in his ear and all he could hear was his own breathing. His footsteps, splashing in the muddy waters, became a thundering booming as he started to pick up his pace. He has heard the scandalous stories the office workers told. It was only a year ago, where he was part of the play Hao had conducted. He shuddered remembering the feeling of those black hands around his neck. The twisted laugh and being manipulated like a puppet. Carved from inside out, leaving nothing left but a hollow shell. The shadows from the buildings became darker than the blackness.

If only he hadn't left so late

Quickly. He just needed to get out of the alleyway. Yoh felt the thumping of his heart through his chest and his ears pounded. It'll be fine. Yoh splashed through the streets, eager to get something warm to eat in this cold, horrid weather. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a movement. Stop.

In the rain, he couldn't see what or where it was. On the other hand, he felt all the hairs on his body stand on end. Was it just the trick of light? Yoh squinted his eyes - it was coming, no wait, it was _lurking_ towards him. Panicked, Yoh broke into an extremely fast walking pace.

_Don't let it see you are afraid._

_Hurry._

_Quickly. _

He needed to get out of his alley quickly. He needed light. The shadows slithered quietly behind him, darkening its path, accumulating and multiplying. Dim street lamps flickered, before instantly having them disappear in the darkness. Just like the swarming relatives who all wanted his father's money.

_Oh God. _He broke into a sprint, leaping over trash cans. Was it just him, or was that _thing_ freakin calling his name?

_Don't look back._

_Keep running!_

Yoh leapt onto a brick wall, keeping his balance he raced across it, narrowly skipping over a small stream and dashing into yet another dark alley. There were loads of garbage piled up and his legs felt like lead the more he jumped over them. On this right were dirty brick walls, broken from the last rebellion but there were still some posters glued there. Their colors fading, but if one looked closely, they would still see the figure of a beautiful woman in faded color and bathing in some blood red poppies, saying: _'Feeling down and have no money for Rum? How about having some Papaver Somniferum!'_ Goosebumps traveled up both of his arms and he knew without even looking, it was getting closer.

'Who are you?! What do you want?' Yoh hollered into the darkness. This time he heard it. Yoh. It was clearly whispering his name. Without even an answer he knew who it was. Hao. If it wasn't for Hao, the money would have gone to the hands of the greedy relatives. If it wasn't for Hao, the company wouldn't have started an illegal Opium trade. If it wasn't for Hao, Averan wouldn't have fallen into Opium depression. If it wasn't for Hao, daddy dear's company wouldn't have been closed down.

_No more._

_Mercy. Have mercy!_

_Let this nightmare please stop. _

_STOP HAUNTING ME._

The shadow picked up its pace speeding towards Yoh. Its shadow like arms extended reaching for the small creature hopelessly running. Yoh's head reeled as he raced to keep out of reach. The rain battered against his face and his hat flew off and was eaten. Using his last ounce of energy he burst into the warm, light filled main street.

He breathed heavily, finally allowing himself to stare back. It was gone. It happened so fast. Just like how everything ended so fast. There was no trace of it left, exactly like how his once beloved brother's corpse disappeared.

_It took my hat. _

Yoh looked at his watch. Half past seven. He hopes his guest wouldn't mind him being late and a little wet.

.:l~*~l:.

A doorman greeted him as he arrived and took his wet coat. Taking a glance around the room he spotted her and headed in direction of her table, ignoring the greetings of the host. She was staring outside the window, observing the consumers browsing along the shop windows.

'I'm sorry I'm late.' He breathed. Anna slowly turned her head towards him, noticing his flushed face she replied,

'You alright?'

'Yes, sorry I made you worry.'

'Sit down, I've already ordered. Take your time.' She poured him a glass of water, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

As soon as he seated a waiter came to his table. In a polite tone he asked "Good evening sir, may I take your order tonight? Tonight's special is a mushroom soup with roasted beef, with a side dish of…" and he went on reciting the menu as he has done so many times tonight already. Yoh pondered for a second before ordering the special. The waiter muttered a "very good sir" before turning on his heels and strolled towards the kitchen.

Yoh could still feel his heart pounding and he was still panting slightly. Instinctively, he recoiled when Anna lifted her hand to his cheek. She looked worried, but her warm hand was reassuring.

'Calm down Yoh.' She calmly stated, signally for him to get a drink of water before she took out a napkin to wipe some remaining rain drops on his face. Her hand dropped from his cheek to hold his hand. The warmth still radiating between their palms. Yoh slowly raised his eyes towards her before shifting back to observing his surroundings.

The restaurant had been renovated. After its collapse due to bankruptcy, he was surprised this family restaurant to have been resurfaced again. A five star restaurant, demolished after a conspiracy in the family. He remembered how after his father died, how _that man_ had destroyed the large empire in the food industry his father had created. On the other hand, this was where he met _her._

She accepted him. Even after being manipulated and thrown away. She didn't betray him like how he betrayed her. Yoh surveyed their entwined hands. She was softly smiling at him. He had always wanted to leave her. Let her have a better life, have someone better, have her not be buried in the dark abyss. However he knew, no matter what he did, what he said, where he was and what happened...in the very end he just couldn't. And thus whenever she was around, the shadows didn't come anymore. He could finally sleep at peace listening to her soft breathing beside him. He could finally smile when she first kissed those frozen lips of his. Just because he had fallen in love.

'I love this city, Yoh.' Anna softly said, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't reply, but followed her gaze to the window. That was when he saw the many people out on the street. Shopping, laughing, skipping and running in a relaxed manner. Mother and father hand in hand with their child in between, both holding umbrellas tilted towards the middle. Couples linking arms, admiring the rings stores had available. Others were browsing at the many items on sale regardless of the pouring rain outside.

_I'm 36 for god's sake! But why does it feel like this is the first time I've seen this. _

Yoh whipped his head away from the window when he heard a crash from the inside of the restaurant. A waitress had dropped a plate and was being scolded by the manager. Other workers scrambled to help pick up the pieces, however one was missed and became lodged in the door to the kitchen, allowing Yoh a small but clear view into the kitchen.

_Oh look, it's the waiter who took my order._

Bursting through the heavy double doors the waiter arrived into the kitchen. Instantly the loud noises of Chiefs at work bombarded him. Voices calling "Special order! 2 A set meals! Where's the pepper? Someone clean the dishes!" The ovens blazing and stoves with fire erupting like a volcano as pans and pots were lifted on and off them. The constant opening and closing of the storage room door as cooks ran in and out trying to scramble all the needed ingredients. The head cook could be heard yelling with his ridiculous Spanish accent; "Where is the sauce?! Get out of the way! Start peeling the fruits for the salad! Where is the crème? What are you blabbering about? Start cooking!" Then there was the constant chopping, slicing, smashing on the cutting board. There was the smell of fish being cleaned, roasting and tenderizing of the meat, stirring of sauces and the baking of other foods. Cooks rushed back and forth preparing dishes and making them to perfection.

Yoh watched until the he noticed their food finished cooking. Picking up the finished hot dish the waiter once again went through the heavy double doors. The noisy storm had finally stopped. The hushed voices of diners and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata could once be heard in the quiet restaurant. Placing the hot dish down the waiter muttered "enjoy your meal" before taking his leave.

Anna picked up her utensils, ready to dig in. However she paused, looking at Yoh puzzled.

'What's the matter?'

'I love you.' Yoh said softly, giving her a small smile. Anna laughed slightly.

'I know. Hurry up and eat.' She shifted her attention back to her food.

'Hey Anna.' He paused, making sure he had her attention before continuing. 'I think I like this city too. I really mean it this time. And I think it would really nice to start a family here. What do you think?'

Anna stared at him. 'I'll think about it. Bon appetite.' She replied, cheeks flushed, before popping a meatball into her mouth.

The future was hazy, unclear and mysterious. The shadows would always come back. They always did, and probably will until the day he dies. On the other hand, if she was there, he'll be alright.

_Because I'm ready._

Yoh finally picked up his utensils and was eager to eat his food after the long wait. Nothing like a delicious warm meal in a cold night. All was well.

Fin

* * *

Hello!

The opium names mentioned are credits to Dr. , The Story of Opium.

Drop me a review! Your comments inspire me for new creations.

~ M.F


End file.
